


Sense Motive

by Miri1984



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, spoilers for 176, what if zolf had passed his sense motive?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	Sense Motive

"When this is over, we'll go on holiday."

“Where?” Oscar says, leaning in closer, and Zolf looks at his lips, and then up at Oscar, and he realises, in a flash of insight that would probably impress Azu, exactly what Oscar wants.

But.

But.

Oscar is still dead. Oscar barely remembers who he is, how they know each other. 

The Oscar  _ he  _ knows, the Oscar  _ (he loves)  _ doesn’t want this. 

Zolf puts one finger on Oscar’s lips, the briefest of touches, a small shake of his head.  _ Not yet _ . “Come on, you dick,” he says, and it’s soft, and it’s fond.  _ Wait,  _ he is saying.  _ I’ll give you what you want, and more. _

Oscar pulls back, and for a moment Zolf thinks he is going to pout. Instead, he shakes his head, smiling. “Fine,” he says. “We’ll do it your way.”

Zolf reaches out a hand, and Oscar takes it. He knows the way back. 

He's confident Oscar will follow. 


End file.
